The Girl next door
by locoanime
Summary: Natsu is a seventeen year old boy who moves to the suburbs in the southern U.S. What will happen when he catches sight of a golden-haired beauty living next door? Rated T for language and suggestive themes. [NatsuxLucy]
1. Chapter 1

**This idea literally popped in my head so... naturally I ****_had _****to write it!**

**A/N: This is taking place in the southern U.S. **

**I may refer to certain language types (The way they talk).**

**Also... This is modern times. I will still use Original Characters, but they will not have magic... Most of them...**

**Chapter 1**

**Changes...**

I picked up a cardboard box from them tan SUV. I looked at the scribbled name on the top.

'Natsu'

I put the box in my left arm, and shut the trunk with my right.

"Great." I mumbled to myself.

It was summer break. (Thank God...)

I never liked moving. Especially since it was only me. I knew I would be out of the system in a year... It just sucked that they had to move me in the middle of summer break. Even though it would have been worse in the middle of the semester...

I also hated the suburbs. All the neighbors acting like life was perfect in their homes that lined the street. I would much rather just live in the middle of nowhere. I had no choice. The system does what it wants... Or what they think is best for the kids.

I am fucking seventeen! I don't even have my own car!

I walked up a short stone path that led to a two story, yellow house. The grass was well maintained, and purple flowerbeds lined the railing to the porch. I walked up to the black door, and knocked.

A woman opened up.

She seemed nice. She had blue eyes, white hair that was put up in a bun.

She had a kind smile on her face.

"You must be Natsu." She said.

"Yeah. This is the Dragneels'... Right?" I asked.

"Why yes it is. Would you like to meet your sister?" The woman said, and pleaded me to come inside.

Outside, I heard the SUV drive away.

"Sister?" I asked surprisingly. The woman closed the door, and I saw a little girl sitting on the staircase that came off of the foyer.

"Yes, Natsu." She said.

I knew I didn't have a sister. I was an orphan. My parents died when I was three. I had no idea what this woman was talking about.

"I don't have a sister..." I said. I looked at the woman, and the girl. What the hell was she talking about?

"Well, not your biological sister. We're adopting you, Natsu." The woman said.

"Why in the fucking world would a person adopt a seventeen year old, who was almost financially independent!?" I asked myself.

"W-What? Why?" I asked. My face had a shocked look, which made the woman giggle.

"I'll tell you later. Would you like to see your room?" She said. I nodded, and she headed up the stairs. The little girl followed, and I had no choice but to follow as well.

We reached the top of the stairs, and guided me along the corridor. She stopped at the last room to the right.

"This is your room, Natsu. I'll let you get settled. Lunch is almost ready." She said, and left. The little girl stayed.

"My name's Wendy." She said. Her hair was blue, and her eyes were chocolate brown. This little girl looked nothing like the woman.

"Hello, Wendy. So you're my sister?" I asked.

"Yep! When mom told me she was going to get a son I thought 'No way, a baby brother.' Then she told me he was five years older than me..." She said.

I gave a slight chuckle. "You're twelve?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said.

"Oh man... I remember when I was twelve!" I said. I continued to give a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"That was the year I escaped my... fifth-no, sixth foster home." I said.

Her face looked pale.

"Escaped? Sixth?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah, it was like fuc- I mean fricken Alcatraz there." I said. Man I gotta watch my language.

"Alcatraz!?" Her eyes widened. I nodded.

"I think mom is calling me. Bye!" She said, and quickly scuttled down the stairs.

I had yet to open my door. I shifted the box to my left arm, and opened the door with my open hand.

The room had no color. The walls were bare and white. I walked in, and saw a desk that was to my left. The bed was in the corner of the room, and had a window next to it. There were no sheets on the bed. There was a wooden dresser by the window, and a mirror hanging above it.

"Man this room is bland." I thought. There was barely any furniture. Guess that's expected when a family has no idea what to get a seventeen year old who's gonna move out in a year...

I placed the box on the desk, and started to unpack. I had very few belongings. Besides my clothes (That I put away), I had a phone and charger, a trophy from when I did baseball, and a picture of my parents.

I held the small wooden frame in my hands for a minute before setting it down on the desk. They seemed happy. The woman was holding the hand of my father, as they looked to the camera. I looked most like the man. He had pink, messy hair like me. He also had the same body type: Tall, and muscular. The only think I didn't have of my father were his eyes. He had hazel eyes. The woman next to him had black hair, and onyx eyes.

They were both young when they died. It sucks that I didn't really have a relationship with them... Not that I remember anyways. I was three when they died. I don't remember a damn thing about our relationship...

I sighed, and looked away from the picture. I walked towards the window. It seemed fairly quiet today. "That's odd." I said. The street was almost completely empty.

There was only a small boy riding his bicycle down the street.

I suddenly saw movement from the next door house. My eyes scanned the area, and quickly caught sight of golden locks. It was a girl. She was heading into the next door house. She wore a blue tank-top, cow girl boot, and shorts... Short-shorts. I drooled.

I face-palmed myself. "Idiot." I mumbled.

"Natsuuuuu, lunch is ready!" I heard the woman from before call.

"Comin!" I said, and began to race downstairs. With the picture of the girl still in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Job?

**Sorry that I haven't really updated this story... If you are up-to-date on all my other stories, then you know what's going on. I am pleased to tell you that I will be releasing chapter 1 of the Christmas special December first. Please continue to support me by reviewing, it means a lot!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Summer Job?**

* * *

~Natsu's POV~

I sat down at the small, wooden table. The woman came, and placed a plate down in front of me.

It was cheese pizza.

Wendy, and the woman took their seats, and before I took a bite of the pizza, I decided to ask them some questions...

"Excuse me, but... What's your name?" I asked the woman. She had not told me her name.

The woman giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never told you... Did I? How silly of me. My name's Grandine." She said.

"Is that what you would like me to call you?" Jeez, that sounded weird...

"No... Call me mom." Grandine said.

Her words shocked me. She wanted me to call her 'Mom'?

"After all, we are adopting you. It would only seem right as to call me your mother." She said. How could this woman be so cheerful all the time?

"O-OK... Mom." I said, before eating my pizza.

* * *

Mom spent the rest of the day telling me about life here. How I should act. What is acceptable, and what isn't. The only thing she didn't tell me were two things. 'Who the hell is my father? And who the fuck is that girl next door!?'

We were cleaning up dinner, when Wendy came up to me.

"Mom, have you told him about daddy?" Wendy asked.

"N-No... I haven't. Natsu will meet him when he comes home. Don't worry, Wendy." Mom seemed somehow sad. Her sweet smile had turned into a sorrowful frown. Why was she sad?

"Mom?" I asked. Why was she sad?

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's just that I completely forgot about your father. I was too focused on making you comfortable that I forgot to tell you about your own father." Mom replied.

I could see her trying to pull on a fake smile. It wasn't making me feel any better. This woman was so kind, and there are still so many questions I have...

I tried to shake off the feeling, and went to my room. I really didn't do anything, except stare out of the window. It was dark, and quiet. I kept an eye out for the girl I saw earlier. I wanted to see her again. Was she my age? Was she nice? Did she already have a boyfriend? 'God, Natsu! Stop thinking like that!'

I was surprised at how quiet it was. I would've expected more people out, but the street is empty. I suddenly see a silver pick-up truck come down the street. It pulls into the girls driveway, and then I see her. Oh my god! She's beautiful. Her hair flows down to her shoulders, she wears a white tank-top, and blue jeans. Along with her cowboy boots. I couldn't see her eyes though... Or her face...

She was climbing out of a second-story window. I couldn't see her face, but I could see her ass. "Stop it, Natsu!" I said to myself. If she was doing this in the middle of the night, that means one of two things is happening. Either she is running away, or running towards trouble. Considering she seems to have a nice life, I'd say that she is running towards trouble.

"Be careful." I whisper. I put my hand to the glass. I hope she can't see me.

She hops into the truck, and it drives off.

"7:45, huh?" I say. Where was she going? It's almost eight. I know I can't leave to find her because my curfew is at ten... And I still haven't met my dad...

A little after the truck disappears, I see another car come down the road. It's a small, red Toyota.

**(Yes I know I'm using a name-brand, it was the first that came to mind. I don't have anything against Toyota...)**

This time it wasn't heading for the girls' house, but it was pulling into my driveway.

"Must be dad..." I say, and I quickly walk down the stairs.

* * *

Mom, and Wendy are standing by the door. I guess it is dad. The door open's up, and I see a man. He's very tall. He has brown eyes like Wendy, and has red hair.

"Daddy!" Wendy shouts, and hugs the man.

"Hello, Wendy." The man says. He has a very powerful voice. I become slightly intimidated, but not much. I just feel a little out of place..

"Igneel, the boy is here." Mom says.

It's the first time she's ever referred to me as 'the boy'. I guess that's just her way of talking to Igneel.

The man lets go of Wendy, and focuses his attention towards me. He walks over to me, until we are a foot apart.

"So... This is Natsu?" The powerful man asks.

"Y-Yes, sir." I reply. I don't really know what to say. This is really awkward.

"Well... They weren't kiddin, when they said you looked just like your old man." He said, followed by a deep chuckle.

"Y-You knew m-" I said, before I was cut off by Igneel.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew him. He was my brother." Igneel said.

"B-Brother?"

"Yeah, I'm your uncle. Well... Now I'm your dad." He said, and gave a grin.

"We've been trying to adopt you for years." Grandine said.

"R-Really!?" They were trying to adopt me for years!? How many? Why? Why did they get me no?

"Well, you see... Your parents kept themselves very isolated. Their families didn't want them together, because your mother's family was your father's families rival. After they got married, and had you... They moved into the country. When they died... You were left alone. We didn't know what would happen to you. Igneel, and I were the only ones who knew of your existence. It took us a while, but we finally found out you were in social service's care. We knew we couldn't tell anyone else, because then the other Dragneels' would want you dead. You are the son of the last member of the Jadith family, after all. Or you would call it... Your mother's family. If someone found out you were related to the Jadith family, they would come after you. That's why we waited so long. We didn't want anyone becoming suspicious, and coming after you." Grandine said. She, and Wendy had now walked next to Igneel.

"Wow.." I said. I was very shocked. My uncle ends up adopting me, after I have no memory of them, or my parents. Now he expects me to just understand all this shit!? The hell!

"Yeah. Now get upstairs, ya brats. I want Natsu well rested for tomorrow." Igneel barked. Wendy and I immediately raced up the stairs.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was too full of activity. Why the fuck would Igneel want me well rested!? Will that girl come back!? I don't know. I look at my phone.

'11:07' Was the time.

"Shit..." I mumbled. I tossed, and turned in my bed. I tried to go to sleep. I even counted sheep... Ok, screw that. I counted dragons...

I looked at my phone again.

'11:30'

"Fuuuuuck. Just go to sleep!" I moaned. I decided to just give up.

I picked up my phone, and decided to see if my friend was still awake. That's right, I have friends!

I go to messages, and quickly scroll through my contacts.

'Gray Fullbuster' I knew this probably wasn't the best time for a chat, but I seriously needed it.

I began to text him.

* * *

**iMessage**

"U awake?"

"Da fuck, Natsu!?"

"I guess you are, ice princess."

"Well, now I am. What is it, alarm clock?"

"I can't fucking sleep!? I don't know if it's because I got adopted, or if I saw this insanely hot chick!?

"Damn... Well I don't know... Wait... U got adopted!? Who the fuck adopts a kid who's about to be out of the system!?"

"My uncle apparently..."

" Well then...Y U txting me, man?"

"I don't know what to do!? My uncle says he needs me tomorrow. Oh shit... What if he's gonna do something bad!?"

"Give him a chance, flame-brain. You just met the guy. I know you've been through shit, but hear him out. Maybe he's gonna help you..."

"Alright... See ya."

"K, and next time... DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT ME AT NIGHT. YOU MADE ME LOSE AGAINST THE PHANTOM LORD BOSS!"

"Wait... You still play FT!?"

"Shut up! I'll txt u when I beat the boss."

"lol, Watev"

* * *

After that, I'm finally able to fall asleep. I didn't know if the girl was coming back. I even had a really weird dream. It was something about the girl, only I could see her face. She was gorgeous. She had the same golden hair, and outfit I had first seen her in. She had green eyes, and a simple smile that seemed to melt into her tan skin. She was walking in front of me. We were in the woods. We walked down a path that led to a lake. It was so pretty, and bright. All she did was laugh. It was an imaginary laugh, though. I wanted to hear her real laugh. Was she really like this in real life?

I wasn't able to think about that. I was suddenly woken up by a pair of strong hands.

"Natsu, get up!" the bellowing voice said.

I slowly nodded, and sat up. The voice disappeared. I could tell it was Igneel.

Reluctantly, I got up. What on earth did he need me for!? I looked at my phone.

'6:34'

Seriously!?

* * *

After I got ready, I went downstairs to see what he needed me for.

"Ah, so you're here." He said. He sat on the beige livingroom couch.

"Yes. What's up?" I asked.

"We're going to work." He said. He acted so calm. It was my second day here, and now I'm going to work!?

"Work?"

"Yeah. You see, I own a restaurant. You are going to work there." He said. he got off of the couch, and walked towards the door.

"O-Ok..." I said, and followed him.

* * *

**Please review. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I want to hear what you guys think. Stay tuned for the Christmas special! I hope you all had a happy black Friday!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Job

**And I'm back with this story! Sorry that you guys had to wait so long... Anyways, I'm back, so let's get this party started, shall we?...**

**ok then...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Summer Job

The whole ride to the restaurant had been fine. All we did was sit in his hot, stuffy car. Well, that's what I did at least. Igneel managed to somehow play air guitar while driving...

That man really likes his rock music...

But at least I got to see part of town. It was normal for the most part. Houses, kids playing on the street, stores, gas stations, pine trees, more pine trees, and even more pine trees.

Hey, look at that pine tree over there.

How interesting.

Igneel pulled up to the restaurant. It was... odd.

Don't get me wrong. It's not bad, it's just something I haven't seen before.

At first glance I immediately knew it was a Japanese restaurant. It was a simple one story building, with a curved roof, and widows that glowed like lanterns.

"Come on in." Igneel said. He twisted a key into the door lock, and we entered the building. I looked around. It was cool, I have to admit. There was a sushi bar, with granite counters, and the tables were made of dark wood. In the corners of the room, were small flower plants.

"Max must have left the lights on again." Igneel said, as he walked into the back room. I followed him.

"Sorry Natsu, but your going to have to start off as a waiter." He said, as he fiddled with some pots in the kitchen.

"Okay." I said, leaning on the wall. At least I'll have a job to help me after I get out of the house.

"We have to clean up the place, since I haven't had the time to hire anyone new. Until now." He looked back at me, and flashed me a wide grin.

"Who else works here?" I asked.

"You, Max, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laki, Erza... I think that's about it..." He started to drift off, as he picked through a supply closet.

"Here, help me with this mop." Igneel said. I walked over to him, picking up the mop, as he went to the sink to fill it with soap and water.

"I gotta set up the kitchen for Gajeel. You go ahead and mop the floor." He said. I walked off saying, "Got it boss." I heard him chuckle.

We spent that morning cleaning up. It wasn't that bad, except about every five minutes I would start to think of that blonde haired beauty I saw yesterday. Man, I wish I knew her name. Or maybe get to see her face. Perhaps I could hear her laugh, and learn all her secrets; insecurities. Maybe, just maybe... I could get to know her. I just hope the rest of her is as pretty her behind... Wait! That came out wrong! I meant the back side of her, not her ass. Yeah...

"Oi, I'm here!" Came a gruff voice, as the door was quickly opened and slammed shut.

"Gajeel, how many times do I have to tell you not to slam the door? You're gonna get scuff marks on it!"

I could tell that was Igneel replying to the so-called 'Gajeel'.

I came out of my day dream, and walked into the back room, where they were now. Apparently, Gajeel just didn't notice me as he walked in.

"Gajeel, this is Natsu. Natsu, this is Gajeel." Igneel gestured to the both of us, as I walked into the room.

"Gajeel will be a senior at Fiore High. You'll be attending school with him in the fall." Igneel said.

Me and Gajeel looked at each other, eyes narrowed. Almost like we were silently judging each other.

Well, that's what we were practically doing...

"Whatever, just make sure he stays out of my way, or we're gonna have some problems." Gajeel said, turning away from me with his arms crossed.

"Natsu will be working as a waiter. Hopefully you and Erza can handle the kitchen?" Igneel pried.

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel walked to the back of the kitchen, waving off Igneel's question.

Once he was gone, Igneel turned back to me.

"You have a long day ahead of you, son." He said, grabbing my shoulder.

_'Don't you think I know that already?' _I thought, but kept the rude comment to myself.

Igneel walked away from me, and into the front room. A moment later, I heard the door open again.

"Boys, you're finally here. What took you so long, I thought you said you'd be here at eight?" I heard Igneel's voice through the door.

"Sorry, Sting overslept."

"I did not! You just forgot to wake me up."

"Blaming me? How childish of you."

"Boys, that's enough! Get to work!" Igneel said to the bickering 'boys'.

The kitchen door opened, and two guys entered.

"Who are you?" The one with blonde hair asked.

As I opened my mouth to scold the dude for talking to me in such a rude tone, Igneel's voice came booming through the door.

"Be nice to Natsu!"

"Whatever!" The blonde yelled back.

The two of them turned backed towards me.

"I"m Sting, and he's Rogue." The one with blonde hair explained.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu." Rogue said.

"First day, right?" Sting asked.

"Yeah."

"Follow us, I think there's some extra work clothes in the back." Sting said, as the two of them started to walk to the back of the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said, and followed him.

The work clothes were simple. Black shirt and pants, with a white waiter's apron.

The three of us got changed in a room connected to the kitchen, which looked like a break room of some sort. We walked out into the main room, where Igneel was standing at the cash register.

"I hope you're ready for your first day." Igneel said to me.

I heard Sting and Rogue snicker behind me.

Oh, what a day it'll be...

"I'm so sorry for being late!" All of our heads turned towards the door, to see where the rushed voice had come from.

A redheaded girl was rushing into the kitchen, speeding her way past us.

"Erza, you're not one to be late." Igneel said.

Erza rushed out of the kitchen, in work clothes. "I know, and I'm very sorry. I had some... Things to take care of." Erza said, her eyes wondering as she found words to mask her excuse.

"Alright, but let's make sure it doesn't happen again. Who knows what Gajeel would do if you didn't show up." Igneel gave a deep chuckle at his statement.

"Um, sir, Gajeel would actually be fine. He's actually a great cook." Erza said.

"That's not what I meant." Igneel replied.

"Oh" Erza said, and rushed back into the kitchen.

"Why am I always being ignored?" I said.

"I can't wait to see Erza's reaction, when she stumbles into you." Sting said over his laughter.

"Why?"

"Because she'll either apologize, or, Think you're some random creep." Rogue joined in.

Like I said...

What a day it'll be...

* * *

**Minnnnaaaaa! I am back!**

**Gray: Took ya long enough.**

**Me: Shut it!**

**Gray: Shit, Natsu's behavior is rubbing off on you.**

**Me and Natsu: What behavior, ice-freak!?**

**Gray: Like I said... Anyways, are you gonna get back to your author's note?  
**

**Me: Oh, right. Thanks Gray!**

**Juvia: Love Rival!**

**Me: Um, so yeah... I'm back. This story will be starting back up, along with 'The Phoenix', and 'The Angel that took pity'.**

**Lucy: Loco, what about that other story? Ya know, where we all go to the beach?**

**Me: Ooohhhhh! Right, um, ya see, I'm uh... Sortadeletingthestory!**

**Everyone: Nanniiiiii!?**

**Lucy: You can't just delete a story.**

**Me: I know, but it's going nowhere and... I just don't think I should keep it up.**

**Everyone: *Frowns***

**Me: Anyways, I am also going to do three other stories!**

**Everyone: Three!? **

**Me: Yeah, but not now. I'll be doing two one-shots, and maybe a Fairy Tail truth or dare. And Gajeel...**

**Gajeel: What?**

**Me: You'll still be the first to go in the box. *Starts to demonically laugh***

**Gajeel: Shit. **

**Me: Tell me what ya'll think of... Everything I just said. I might wait a day or so to see what you guys say on deleting one of my stories. I would really appreciate it. Feel free to PM me, comment, follow and favorite!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	4. Chapter 4: How to save a life

**So, Um, I know I said I would be doing three other stories. Well, that number is undecided. I might be doing more.**

**Everyone: More!?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Everyone: *Dumbstruck***

**Cobra: Ha, I'm the only one who knows what she's thinking.**

**Me: Don't you dare say it!**

**Cobra: She's doing a-**

* * *

Chapter 4

How to save a life

Eventually the restaurant opened, and there was actually a steady amount of people always passing in. I can see why this place is so popular. It's like a high quality fast food place. Although, the food isn't at all like those other fast food joints. It's just cooked astonishingly fast.

I almost ripped off my ears, when Igneel told me to go into the kitchen. Thankfully, Erza was busy, so she didn't see me.

I won't admit this out loud, but Sting and Rogue kinda made me afraid of her. Just a little. I mean, I don't know what to expect from her. And judging by the glint in her eyes as she starts to stir fry some vegetables, I don't think I want to be near her when she has a frying pan in her hand. Even Gajeel keeps his distance.

Oh boy, my life is going to be just great, isn't it!?

Note my sarcasm.

Anyways, besides that this place is actually great. I mean, at least I'm not working at Wreckdonald's.

"Oi, Natsu." Gajeel came calling for me just before closing. Which happens to be at nine o'clock, so it's not too bad. I looked at Gajeel as he came up to me, wiping his hands on his apron.

"What?" He gave me a smirk.

"Gihee, it's closing time." As soon as he said that, everyone gathered around me. Including Erza, who just stared at me intensely. I mentally gulped.

"New recruit?" The redhead asked. Igneel nodded.

"Well, then it's time for our traditional blackout." Igneel then announced.

"A what?" I asked.

"A blackout. It's when the newest recruit has to stay and clean up." Sting said.

"What! Why's it called blackout!?" I frantically asked. This seriously cannot be happening.

Gajeel gave his really creepy laugh. "'Cause Max passed out on his first day, and since we didn't have a better name for it, we just decided to call it 'blackout'." Gajeel replied, his smirk widening across his studded face.

I groaned.

"Whatever." There wasn't any use in arguing with them. Besides, it seems like they've all done it. I mean, they all have really creepy faces that just scream 'Revenge!'.

One by one, they exited. Their 'good luck' and 'it's only for tonight' goodbyes didn't make me feel all that better.

I looked around the restaurant that had yet to be cleaned.

"Shit..." I mumbled to myself. Well, I better get to it.

* * *

I looked at my phone.

_'10:30'_

_1 message_

I opened up my phone, and checked my messages. I was from Igneel! I don't remember giving him my number. Then again, he could have opened up my phone and added his contact information while I was sleeping. Since I don't have a password on my phone, it's a possible. Maybe it's a good thing I don't have a password. Or maybe I should get one... Meh, I'll make one later.

_'Txt me when to come pick u up.' (42 min ago)_

So that's how I'll be getting home. I was beginning to wonder if I would be walking there. Well, I'll just take out the trash and then text him.

I went over to the trash bin in the kitchen, and tied it up. I walked to the back door, opened it and.

It's dark out.

It's OK Natsu, it's just the dark. It's not like a ninja is going to pop out of that really suspicious looking shadow, and mug you. Yeah..

Ninjas don't do that... Right?

I slowly crept down the stairs, and onto the pavement.

I can make it to the dumpster! I can make it to the dumpster!

I tried to calm myself down as I walked towards the dumpster. But when I got there, I was incredibly disgusted.

There, up against the dumpster was a man pinning a woman to the side of the dumpster.

I swallowed my fear.

"Oi, buddy! Here's not the best place to-" I stopped mid-sentence, as the man turned towards me, and I could see the woman. She looked so helpless, her face red and tear-stained. Her upper body clearly covered in bruises. Her chocolate brown eyes made contact with mine, and her small pink lips mouthed 'Help me.'

"What do you want, kid?" The man spat. I didn't like the look in this guy's eyes. the darkness of them looked like a shark's; predator is clearly read. He also looked pretty sketchy. I mean who wears charm rings, and tattoos some random 'X' thing over their brow?

I cracked my knuckles, preparing to square this guy in the jaw. "I could ask you the same thing, old man." I narrowed my eyes at him, a scowl present on my face. I gave him as much intensity in my stare as I did in my words.

He smirked. "You got guts talking to me like that, ya little punk." He lifted himself off of the woman, but turned back to her. "If you try to escape, I'll make sure to-" I didn't hear what he said next, as he leaned in towards the woman's ear. He clearly made her scared, by the intensified look of fear on her face. He turned back towards me.

"I don't appreciate little shits like you interfering with my work." He said, stepping closer towards me.

"Sorry old man, but it's quitting time." I said, grinning. I prepared to fight, as did he.

"You think you're a hero, don't ya?"

I only stared at him, as we circled each other.

"Well you're wrong. You'll only be making a fool out of yourself. Let me just whoop your ass, and show my woman what a puny, little dick you are."

I scoffed. "Your woman? Please. Just shut up and stop making excuses. Fight me already." Yeah, I may have been itching to fight.

The man gritted his teeth. "Getting cocky, now are we?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" I said, going in to land an attack. He blocked, and moved towards me. I dodged his punch towards my face, and while he was distracted, I swiped my feet under him, and he fell. I pounced on him, and landed a few punches to his face. But then I stopped.

"Get out of here, before I give you the death penalty." I gave him a deadly stare before getting off of him. He looked at me, his face bruised and bloody, but it still held fear, and then he ran away like the little coward he is. Now look who's the cocky one!

I watched him until his figure disappeared completely into the darkness. Remembering my chores, and the woman here, I turned back towards the dumpster. I disposed of the trash, and went over towards the girl.

She was now sitting on the ground, her face buried in her knees. Muffled sobs were the only noise coming from her. I knelt down to her level.

"Hey," I started in a soft voice. "are you OK?" I asked her. Her sobs stopped, and she lifted her face to look at me. Only now did I notice that her face was covered in cuts and bruises. "What happened?" I looked into her tear-filled eyes. "I...He...and-" She broke into tears again. I rubbed her shoulder. "How about we go inside? There's a first aid kit. I can fix you up?" She nodded, tears still streaming down her face. I gently helped her up, and towards the back door of the restaurant.

* * *

She seemed so terrified. I could tell she would fall at any given moment, judging by her shaking. She just cried into her hands, as I helped her into a chair in the break room.

"Just wait here. I'll go get the first aid kit." I told her. She gave me no reply, not looking up from her hands. I had to assume she heard me. I went over to a cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit. I went over to her, and took out some disinfecting wipes.

"Look here." I gently pulled her hands away, and tilted her head upwards. She winced every so often, when I had been too rough.

"Sorry." I apologized.

She didn't say anything. I cleaned and patched her up. When I was done, I cleaned up the area, and sat in a chair beside her.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me anything. I just want you to be alright." I said after an uncomfortable minute of silence.

This time she looked at me. Great! I'm getting a reaction out of her!

"Whatever it was, I did the right thing...Right?" I asked her.

She stayed silent. I wanted her to answer me. I wanted her to talk to me.

"Yeah. Thanks." She finally said. She speaks!

"Do you need a ride home? I'm sure my, uh, dad won't mind." I asked. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to call Igneel 'dad', but I just did so I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Oh well...

"Thank you for the offer, but I actually have to be somewhere." She said, still not moving from her spot. I watched her eyes become distant as they stared at her boots.

Her cowgirl boots. Holy shit! Is this the girl I saw yesterday!?

"You don't, by any chance live in uh, Clover Creek do you?"

She gasped, and abruptly stood up.

"I have to go!" She started walking to the back door.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist.

She stared at me, her eyes filled with shock. "I just moved there. I think I saw you in the house next to mine. It's really no trouble for my dad to take you home." I may have rushed it out a bit too fast.

"No. I shouldn't have been there. I, uh...I don't live there anymore." The look in her eyes instantly filled with sorrow. I let go of her wrist.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" I looked desperately at her.

"My name is Lucy." She said.

"My name is Natsu." I held out my hand, and smiled at her.

She took it, and we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Natsu. Thank you again. Perhaps I will see you later." She let go of my hand, and left the restaurant.

I took out my phone, and called Igneel.

"I'm done. You can come pick me up now." It's really lame that I don't have my own car.

"I'll be there in five."

"Thanks, bye." And I hung up.

I locked up the restaurant, and stood in the front, waiting for Igneel.

"So her name's Lucy." I savored the thought. Hopefully I can see her again.

* * *

**Do any of you guys know how hard it is to write!? **

**OK, well maybe you do, but it's kinda hard when I have a lot of other things going on.**

***cough* like the *cough cough* Phoenix *cough*. **

**You guys should check it out.**

**I love it, so... Yeah.**

**Till next time my lovelies!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	5. Chapter 5: The girl next door

It** has been too long my lovelies. I just checked the followers, and I just wanted to thank you guys for almost SEVENTY followers. It's really just astonishing for me. Let's see if we can make that number sky rocket! Anyways, enough of my babble. I know you're all dying for this chapter, so here it is.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_The girl next door_

It was technically morning when I finally got to bed. Once again, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, but to no prevail. Everything in the house was quiet. So quiet, that I could here ringing in my ears. My eyes lit up when I heard my phone vibrate. I got out of bed, and went to my dresser where my phone was. The screen lit up again.

**I Message **

_"I did it! I beat the phantom lord boss!"_

_"Ash-dick?"_

_"Wake da fauq up!"_

_"Oh, I'm fine dickbuster"_

_"It's so nice to have to be awake at 1 IN DA MORNING!"_

_"Whatever ash-for-nuts"_

_"Wait it took u an entire day to beat dat boss?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I could've beaten that guy in an hour tops!"_

_"The xbox and pc versions aren't the same!"_

_"I still beat him faster than u did!"_

_"I hate ur logic..."_

_"Yeah, well I hate you."_

_"Same"_

_"Guess what"_

_"Chicken butt"_

_"NO!"_

_"I met that hot girl I was talking about."_

_"... I hate u"_

_"Didn't we go over this already?"_

_"I hope u die in your sleep"_

_"No u don't"_

_"?"_

_"I'll be able to haunt u until you become a ghost too and then we're both stuck with each other."_

_"I'm leaving"_

* * *

And that was that. I dragged my feet on the floor as I sluggishly walked back to bed. Gray may be a prick, but the conversations we have are sort of comforting. I guess I'm just a bit homesick.

When I laid down, sleep was my body's demand. My eyelids slid down slowly, my consciousness instantly vanishing.

I was back in the forest. The light streamed through the canopy as Lucy giggled, pulling my hand-ushering me to follow her. My steps were unsure- I stumbled a few times. Lucy no longer had green eyes, but chocolaty brown ones. I followed her through the forest on the greenway, dead leaves covering the ground. We made it to a crystal blue lake. It glimmered in the rays of the sun. I shielded my eyes as I followed Lucy into the water. She splashed me with water and I splashed back. We both laughed. But suddenly out of nowhere, the scene changed. We were no longer knee-deep in water, but rather completely submerged. Bubbles escaped our mouths as we screamed. The current swirled, and the water became a murky green and brown. I tried to reach for her hand, but the current swept her away. It held her back. She tried to reach for me-I tried to reach for her but it was as if an invisible force held us back. I felt the need to breathe. My lungs felt empty, but heavy at the same time. I tried to reach for Lucy again. But when I saw her face, her skin was covered in bruises, her face scratched up, and her body limp. Her eyes were half open, she smiled and mouthed words I couldn't understand. Other than that she looked lifeless. It looked as if trying to reach me had killed her. Suddenly I was grabbed by the foot, and dragged down towards the bottom. I watched as her body faded into the last light reaching upon the surface. While I sank towards the bottom of the cold, dank lake.

And then I woke up.

I awoke, my skin covered in a cold sweat. I was shaking, grasping the sheets. Apparently in my sleep I had rolled onto my front-my face buried in my pillow. That explains the lake...

I sat up, taking in deep breaths, calming myself. I went over to my phone to check the time.

'4:57'

That dream only lasted nearly four hours? It felt like longer. I tried to go back over the dream, but it started to fade from memory. I cursed silently to myself.

This time I definitely wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Great. Just great. I glanced at my window. The moon was still high in the sky. Its full moon light casted upon me. It was calming. I wiped the sweat off my face, rubbing my temples.

What was that dream!?

Unable to shake the feeling of anxiety off of me, I climbed back into bed with my phone. Temple run it is...

* * *

I was stuck in a complete trance. I must have been on my phone for a few hours because when I started to care what time it was, that annoying sphere in the sky just had to shine right in my eyes.

"Gah!" I voiced my frustration, no longer wanting to stay still. I looked down at my phone screen.

My poor, poor battery.

Screw hating Mondays. Now I hate Tuesdays...

My door suddenly opened, and in came Igneel. "Good, you're awake." He said, grinning as he shut the door. "I let you sleep an hour extra. I thought you'd need it." He shuffled in his jean pockets before he found what he was looking for. He smiled. "I even got you this." He placed the light metal in my hand. It was a name tag. To be precise, it was my name tag. "Now get ready. I'll wait downstairs."

I lifted the covers as soon as he left. Day two of hell's kitchen.

* * *

Igneel and I were the last ones to get to the restaurant. I saw a man sweeping the floor. I hadn't seen him before. He must be Max. A woman with purple hair was over by the register. She looked up at us as the door closed.

"Igneel! I was wondering when you'd show up. Who's the new guy?" She asked, taking a break from whatever she was doing to the register.

"This is Natsu. He's working here now, so please, I don't want to find him in one of your... contraptions."

"No promises!" She exclaimed, giggling afterwards. "I have yet to see the day that somebody falls into one of my booby-traps. I'm not about to stop my first potential victim." She winked at me. I shivered unpleasantly.

"Laki, stop it. You're scaring the boy." Igneel chuckled despite his chastise. "But I'm serious. He's living under my roof, and I really wouldn't want for him to come home with a wooden stake in his chest."

Laki's eyes widened. "I didn't know you had a son."

"I adopted my brother's son. Now, I'm sure he would want him to not die. Not, ok?" Laki nodded. "Oh, but come check this out!" Laki quickly changed the subject, and motioned for us to come to the register. My face paled at what I saw.

Wooden spikes covered the inside of the drawer, where the money is supposed to be kept. "Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would I do this? Well, if we were to ever be robbed, the burglar would want to steal the money as fast as he can. Except if that happens, he may lose a finger. I hope." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

I heard Igneel gulp beside me. "It's um... very thoughtful and creative of you, Laki. Natsu, you go on and get ready. The restaurant opens in thirty minutes."

I didn't bother to look behind me as I scuttled towards the break room.

* * *

It well past noon when I finally took a little break in the kitchen. I leaned against one of the metal counters, rubbing the bags under my eyes. However, I wasn't the only one tired. I saw Erza yawn as she brought out another pan.

"You tired too?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded, blinking her eyes rapidly. At least I understand her pain.

I walked into the break-room, ready to make coffee. I looked at the clock. '6:03'; perfect. People will be rushing in here and I won't have the energy to keep up.

Coffee. I just need coffee.

It was dark and bitter, but I could feel the caffeine working into my system already. Time to get back to work.

I had gotten used to the waiter thing. By the time I was at my third table, people had to start waiting in line. Great for business, bad for me. Believe it or not, caffeine doesn't solve all the world's problems.

* * *

If I had the energy to jump for joy, I would. It was finally closing time! I watched as they all got to cleaning. It went by a lot faster since it wasn't just one person doing it. When I reached for the broom to sweep, I saw Laki shake her head at me. Like she was mentally telling me not to touch it. Suddenly, Max came and took the broom, glaring at me. I shuddered uncomfortably and turned away, deciding to wipe down the tables instead. Not to self: Don't try sweeping.

Yep, thanks brain. What would I do without you?

"Oi, Natsu, trash needs to be taken out." Gajeel yelled from across the room. I groaned, but complied. Back into the dark it is!

I hoisted the trash bags on my back, as I opened the door. The warm, moist air met my skin as I stepped onto the concrete.

One step at a time Natsu! Be a ninja! Be a ninja! There won't be a rapist out here this time...

Hopefully.

That's right... It was only yesterday I found Lucy, that golden-haired goddess, being abused by that creep. Why hadn't I told anyone? Because she told not to? I guess so.

The bags fell in the dumpster.

"Do you have trash duty this week or something?" A voice said. I turned around and saw a figure in the shadows. The wind blew, and it shut the back door closed, leaving no light.

Wait, is this person... Lucy?

"Lucy?" The figure advanced towards me. It was her. She seemed more confident then she was yesterday. But I understand that. After all, she was beaten up and vulnerable. Now she looks slightly recovered. I could still see a bandage on her cheek.

We stood a foot away from each other, her brown eyes gazing into my darker ones. She smiled. "I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there." Her eyes turned glassy as tears welled up in them. "I also want to apologize for my behavior. I was being so rude and-"

"Rude?" Her eyes widened and her lips froze. "It looked like that guy was going to rape you before I saved you. You think you should be apologizing when you were in a vulnerable situation?" Her eyes drifted away from mine in contemplation. "I understand if you want to apologize for actions you put very little thought into. But really, I've met people who you could never rival in rudeness." Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

Why does she have to look so cute and hot at the same time?

"W-Well, I feel like I need to repay you in some way." She admitted. "So, Um, I know it's kind of late but... Do you wanna go get something to eat? It'll be my treat."

Hell yes!

* * *

**I was originally planning on this chapter being a filler... Well most of it is. That's why it's so short... The only real development is at the end. Next chapter will be date#1!**

**It is imperative that you read these next few lines.**

*** Vote on my poll. I really need help!**

***I did very little editing on this because I was lazy, tired, and wanted to get it over with. Sorry...**

***Review, favorite, follow. (Love me, feed me, never leave me )**

***I am sorry... Very sorry my stories aren't updating very often. I have a lot on my plate that isn't anime. I know, shocking right?**

***I love you all and thank you for reading. I hope and pray that I made you laugh.**

**Bizzles! :***

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	6. Chapter 6: Date 1

**Konichiwa my lovlies! I realized that Natsu has been kinda ooc lately... DON'T WORRY I'M DEFINITELY CHANGING THAT!**

**So yea, all I can really say is go read my other stories and um... FOR THE LOVE OF MAVIS GO VOTE ON MY POLL! PLS! I'M CLOSING IT ON NEW YEARS SO YA'LL BETTER VOTE!**

**Um... yea... on with the story then!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Date" #1

I flashed Lucy a grin as we stood in the cool night. She smiled back. "I'd love to go get something to eat. S'ides I'm starving." I rubbed my stomach suggestively. Lucy giggled at my actions. Oh my fucking Mavis, it sounds like wind chimes when she laughes. I could get used to that...

Before I could say anything else, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the lot. I didn't even think about telling anyone I'd be leaving! I panicked for a split second, but when I saw her small hand grabbing onto mine, I just decided I'd live in the moment. Again... I could get used to this.

When she stopped walking into darkness we stopped at a silver Chevy pick-up truck. It looked similar... What distracted me from thinking was a red-headed female sitting in the front seat. I gaped at her. "Erza!?" I shouted in my confused state. Why in the fucking hell would Lucy bring me here?! Did Erza get her to do it?! Maybe Lucy didn't want to repay-

"Hop in already." Erza said. I raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Lucy didn't hesitate however, instead she opened the backseat door and jumped right in. I had no choice but to follow in after her.

I didn't utter a word to either of them. I felt so awkward sitting in Erza's truck. But when Lucy smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"I didn't expect you to be so quiet, Natsu." Erza suddenly said. "Even in the resteraunt you're not as talkative as I would have thought. Why is that?"

I scratched the back of my neck as I answered her, "I guess I'm still getting used to the people."

"Ah, it must be quite a change." Erza peered at Lucy and I from her seat. "I hope you enjoy it here." She smiled at me. I don't know a lot about mothers, but she kinda seems motherly...

"Erza! Look at the road!" Lucy exclaimed. Erza cursed under her breath as she turned towards the front once again.

* * *

Lucy grabbed something on the floor of the truck before exiting. As soon as I shut the door behind us, Erza drove away. I looked around us, into the dark of the night... Its... really... dark...

When I looked around for Lucy, my eyes squinted at her phone's flashlight. "Oops, sorry. Don't look into it." She said. I rubbed my eyes and tried to follow behind her. "Where are we?" I asked. "In your subdivision."

"What!? Why!?" I asked frantically. I heard her oh-so-sweet laugh before she said, "Because there is a place I want to show you." That's right. Lucy lives next door. She must know the area well.

I followed Lucy as she set off into the darkness. It didn't feel right to disturb the silence we had. Instead I focused on the sound of the creatures around us. The frogs croaked, The trees swayed and the crickets sang an unfamiliar song. It wasn't until my nose picked up on a certain smell that I knew where we were going. I could never forget the smell of wet rocks and muddy banks and dank water. It wasn't a very pleasing smell, yet I didn't want to retreat from it. Next I heard the sound of rushing water and the croaking of frogs crescendoed into a summer melody. We were heading towards a creek.

"Watch your step," Lucy warned as she moved some tree branches aside. "I used to always slip on this part." I watched my footing as we went over a muddy patch and then onto sand. "Here we are." Lucy said as she turned off her phone light. I almost yelled in protest, but restrained the urge as my eyes analyzed the world I had been brought too.

We were on a small, sandy beach that was partly surrounded by a softly flowing creek. The full moon shone brightly above and provided plenty of light, even though the canopy of trees around us would seem to prohibit that, the beach we were on seemed to be the only are that got the pleasant moonlight. Suddenly small sparks danced around the sky and illuminated the plants. I watched each firefly go on and off as the foliage became visible. Each tree, bush and bamboo plant melted in with the -almost magical- setting.

When I looked at Lucy again she was sitting comfortably on a picnic blanket. She glanced at me with expecting eyes, patting down a spot next to her. I quickly sat down and stared at the basket between us. She giggled when my stomach rumbled again.

I'm sure she could feel how elated I was as she started pulling food out of the basket. Sandwiches... yuuuum...

Shit! Don't drool,Natsu! Don't drool!

My hand went up to wipe the tall tail sign that I was too happy to be given food. I then took the plate from her and had to restrain myself from scarfing it down. I felt like a creep for wanting to keep staring at the beautiful girl next to me as we ate. Her eyes kept staring at the sky- the moonlight illuminating her face in an angelic glow. Mavis, she's beautiful. Stunning. Even with her bandages, there's no mistaking it.

When she finally looked at me I almost jumped out of my skin. I quickly turned away from her, my cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment. I could practically feel the warmth radiating off of her smile. "My mom used to take me here." She suddenly said. I slowly looked back at her with curious eyes. Lucy pointed at the sky. "This was our secret hideout to escape the real world. We would spend hours in the dark drawing constellations."

I envy her nostalgic smile. Her childhood must have been great. I on the other hand...

"If this is so special to you, why show it to me?" I ask her. She smiles at me again. "Because for some reason I trust you. The way you protected me the other night...And... Well, I feel like this is suitable for thanks." Lucy explained. I smile, yet I feel a small tug on my heart. She was only doing this out of thanks. Why am I expecting more?

"We should hang out more." I tell her, not able to keep my trap shut. She raises her eyebrows slightly. "I like us hanging out. You're the first person to wanna be friends with me since I moved here." I grin at her. She only smiles in return. "I think I'd like that." Lucy replies, laying down on the blanket while staring at the sky. I lay down as well, my eyes trying to see what she is seeing.

"Do you know any constellations?"

"None. Can you show them to me?"

Her hand points at the sky. "Well that one is Candis Minor and..." Even though I can't see where her hand is exactly pointing, I only listen with interest. As Lucy rambles on in her sweet voice, I only think... man, I could get used to this.

* * *

**Yeahhh! If ya'll don't know, I update my stories every other... chapter? So now I'll update "The Phoenix" next... I don't make sense.. I don't know... **

**See you lovelies next chapter! :***

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


End file.
